1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to floriculture. In particular, the present invention relates to a device and method for supporting the stems and heads of cut flowers.
2. Discussion of Background
The flower industry is a multi-billion dollar industry worldwide. In the U.S. alone, sales of cut roses exceed $300 million dollars per year. The most popular varieties of rose, including specialty roses such as the MADAME DELBARD, often retail for several dollars per rose. Sales of other cut flowers are also substantial.
Flowers start to wilt just a few hours after cutting unless they are supplied with water and nutrients. In retail florist shops, cut flowers are often stored under high humidity and carefully controlled temperatures to help preserve the blooms, extending their useful lives from one to two weeks. After purchase, however, the life span of cut flowers may be as little as a few days.
Many techniques are available for extending the useful life of cut flowers, including changing their water regularly, adding preservatives to the water, trimming the stems, keeping the flowers away from direct sunlight, and refrigerating them overnight. Even when such precautions are taken, cut flowers start to wilt after a few days.
The first indication of wilting is when the stem starts to bend just below the flower head. As the stem bends, the flower head droops and the flow of water up the stem is impeded. Soon afterwards, the flower petals start to discolor and the flower dies. Retail florists often use steel floral wire to support the fresh flower stem, thereby preventing drooping and facilitating continued water flow up the stem. This technique is often used to extend the useful life of arrangements of flowers such as roses and carnations.
When a cut flower is wired, one end of the wire is inserted into the flower hip and the wire is wrapped around the stem. In the process of applying the wire the flower hip is punctured and some of the foliage is damaged. The metal wire may interact with the plant fluids, creating acidic byproducts which shorten the life of the cut flower. In addition, the wire does not provide full support to the flower head. Floral wire is normally sold in fixed lengths, so that for short stems the wire must be cut and a portion discarded. Wiring is time-consuming and requires a considerable degree of skill. Even an experienced florist discards some flowers that are visibly damaged in the process of wiring.
In the case of a rose, the stem is stripped of thorns before the wire is applied. In addition to being time consuming, stripping frequently damages the outer skin of the stem. This results in reduced water intake and premature wilting, off-setting to some extent the beneficial effect of supporting the flower head to prevent drooping. A damaged stem also diminishes the natural beauty of the rose.
A number of devices are available for supporting cut flowers. For example, a spacing disc for a conical paper flower container has a plurality of spaced tear-shaped openings for holding flower stems (Bachman, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,104). Flowers can be fixed to a continuous strip, which is then rolled in such a fashion that the flowers are isolated from one another to facilitate storage and transport (Benoist, U.S. Pat. No. 3,657,840). Holders for cut flowers include a flexible paper cover for protecting the petals (Wallerstein, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,271,922), a cardboard sleeve for receiving the stems (Endres, U.S. Pat. No. 2,247,191), and a waterproof wrapper for corsage stems (Schloss, U.S. Pat. No. 1,044,260). None of these devices provides support for individual stems and flower heads.
A stem and head support for cut flowers is described by Court in U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,417. The device includes a tubular structure for gripping the stem and including an enlarged portion for holding the flower head. The Court device is produced by injection molding. An individual consumer might purchase several such devices for a flower arrangement, planning to salvage the devices and save them for re-use in another arrangements. When used by a retail florist on a one-time basis, the device can easily add 10%-20% to the price of a single rose, a significant increase to many customers. Furthermore, the edges of the opening of the device can damage a flower stem as it is inserted.
There is a need for a simple, easy-to-use support for cut flowers. The support should not damage the stem or flower head when installed. It should hold the stem firmly, allow air and water to contact the stem, and be simple and inexpensive to manufacture.